


Just Pick Up, Pick Up

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Fall Out Boy - Dance, DancePanic! at the Disco - Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes OffRihanna - Shut Up and Drive(Has a tentative sequel: a reluctant knight linked in beginning notes)





	Just Pick Up, Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> Check out the sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12252903).

Kei knows it’s a bad idea when he sees exactly which house he’s been dragged to for the first college party of his second year. He’s been here before, a number of times, though the last time had been before the last year had ended, and he hadn’t had a reason to try to return on his own. And now that he thinks about it, staring up at the open door, the last time he’d been here he hadn’t even entered the house. That last time was spent cramped and sweaty, squished in the passenger seat of a car owned by one of the other occupants of the house, and then he’d been sent away with nothing more than someone else’s come on his favorite shirt and a mumbled apology.  
  
So he knows it’s a bad idea, but the year has just started and it’s already hell, and a bad idea isn’t going to get him to give up on having any fun, even if that bad idea involves his ex-boyfriend. He doesn’t have much choice anyway, not when his roommate slings his arm around Kei’s neck and pulls him forward with the rest of them, right into the incredibly loud living room, packed with people. It’s easy enough for Kei to shrug him off when he gets distracted by someone they have a class with, and then Kei makes a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
That’s where he runs into the one person he’d vaguely hoped he wouldn’t see, though it’s not until he accepts the proffered drink with a brush of hands that he realizes it. They lock eyes, and he watches as Kageyama pauses with his own drink halfway to his mouth, stutters something unintelligible, and downs the alcohol as quickly as possible. Kei raises an eyebrow and then shrugs. There’s really not much he can do at this point other than enjoy himself, so he raises his cup in a mock toast. “The first mistake.”  
  
Kageyama does that little head tilt, the one that makes him look like a confused puppy, and then he nods before he turns to get them refills. It almost isn’t awkward as they trail back into the living room, and then it is, because Kageyama’s ex, the one he’d left Kei for, is dancing on the opposite side of the room. It’s dancing in a manner of speaking anyway, though what he’s doing could more accurately be described by words unsuitable for polite company. Kei will admit that it does sort of go along with the beat of the music.  
  
He’s not entirely sure how they go from trying to stand as far away as possible from the dance floor to the middle of the writhing crowd, pressed together from head to toe, Kageyama’s back snug against his chest, but he finds he doesn’t really want to complain. It’s been a long time since he’s been so close to anyone, and Kageyama has always been his weakness. Of course, it would be a lot better if Kageyama were actually paying attention to him, and not staring intently across the room instead.  
  
Kei has his hands wrapped around Kageyama’s hips, his fingers tucked just under the edge of Kageyama’s waistband, and he curls his fingers just enough to scratch the skin, until Kageyama lets out a tiny gasp and drops his head back on Kei’s shoulder. “Much better.”  
  
The only indication that Kageyama has heard him is the quiet noise he makes, one that Kei would’ve missed if they weren’t so close together. But they are that close, and Kei knows all the little sounds that Kageyama makes, for better or worse. He keeps his voice too low to be overheard as he murmurs in Kageyama’s ear, relishing each reaction he gets. It’s not long until Kageyama has twisted around to kiss Kei quiet, fierce and without regard for the people around them, and then he pulls Kei out of the crowd entirely.  
  
The grip around his wrist is tight, and Kageyama doesn’t let go or look back until they’ve crossed the threshold of his room. The door slams closed with the force that Kei is pushed against it, and then Kageyama’s kissing him again, desperately fumbling at the button of Kei’s jeans. Kei wraps one hand around Kageyama’s neck, deepening the kiss in a rush of competitiveness. The  bass of the music thumps into his back through the wood, and the pounding of the pulse under his thumb seems to follow the same beat.  
  
Kageyama finally gets Kei’s jeans open, and Kei takes advantage of his momentary distraction to flip them around, pinning Kageyama to the door and biting at his neck. It tears a moan from him, loud this time, and Kei grins against Kageyama’s skin. He nips at the lobe of Kageyama’s ear and then speaks, low and rough. “I hope he was worth it.”  
  
His response is a groan as Kei goes back to leaving marks on Kageyama’s pale skin, and then Kageyama’s hand thrust into his own pants. Kei pulls away with a disapproving noise, tugging the hand out and away as he guides them both to the bed.  
  
“Now, now, Tobio. Don’t be selfish.” On the way to the bed they pull each other out of their clothes, leaving them in a haphazard trail, until Kageyama’s knees hit the bed and he splays out over the mattress. He looks as good as the last time they’d done this, better even, with the moonlight ghosting over his skin and the flush on his cheeks.  
  
It’s easy for Kei to find what he needs, still kept in the same drawer of Kageyama’s desk as always, and then it’s not long at all until he has Kageyama panting and writhing on his fingers. He pulls away to slide a condom on, and Kageyama whines, until Kei puts his hands on him again. All he does is flip Kageyama over, though, and then sits back on his heels and waits. He can see the shiver that winds its way down Kageyama’s spine, and then Kageyama, cheek pressed against the mattress, opens his eyes and stares at him, big blue eyes dark with lust. “Please.”  
  
Kei is moving before he realizes, sliding in carefully to the hilt and stopping. Kageyama wriggles beneath him, trying to get him to move, and Kei just squeezes his hips and stays perfectly still, until Kageyama finally makes a frustrated noise as he presses his face into the sheets, one that Kei recognizes intimately. “Hm?”  
  
Kageyama’s voice comes out in a growl, and Kei smirks even though he can’t see it. “Fucking fuck me already, asshole.”  
  
Kei laughs, which only makes Kageyama growl again, and slides his hands up Kageyama’s sides, until his chest is pressed to Kageyama’s back. “Was he not good enough for you, Tobio?” He straightens up and pulls back, and then thrusts back in just as slow, listening to the plaintive sound Kageyama lets out. “Did he not treat you the way you wanted?”  
  
The next thrust is a little faster, and Kageyama pushes into it, huffing out a breath as he turns his head to look over his shoulder. “I don’t need your sympathy, I just need you to fucking move.”  
  
“Tsk, tsk. So mouthy.” Kei shakes his head in mock disappointment. Kageyama scowls, and then Kei complies, thrusting in hard and fast, pulling a sudden moan into the air between them. He keeps going, leaning down to slide a hand around to Kageyama’s dick, until Kageyama is panting, ready to fall over the edge. That’s when Kei leans forward to whisper into his ear. “Am I the better fuck, _Tobio-chan_?”  
  
And it makes him mad, a little, that it’s the stupid nickname that Kei’s never used that pushes Kageyama into coming, though he’s not sure if he’s more angry at Kageyama or himself. Instead of trying to figure it out he just keeps going, maybe a little rougher than he should considering that Kageyama’s already finished, until he’s biting into Kageyama’s shoulder as he shudders through his own orgasm. There’s a quiet grunt from Kageyama as he pulls out. “Ow.”  
  
Kei scowls as he dumps the condom in the garbage and gets dressed again. Kageyama just lays on the bed and watches him move around, and Kei smirks at him, one hand on the doorknob. “You know it’ll always be me, Tobio. Call me when you figure that out.”  
  
And then he leaves, heart still pounding in his chest, even when he’s alone in his own apartment, wondering exactly how big of a mistake he made.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
